Lucario and The Reincarnated Warrior!
by Sara593
Summary: This is about Sara, she is a new Pokemon Trainer & starts her journey. on the first day she meets three other trainers; Ash, Broke & Skye after helping get Sparky & Pikachu back, she is invited to travel with them. The Adventure Begins. No gayness.
1. Chapter 1

_There was once a Princess by the name of Gabrielle, but she was also a Warrior._

_Gabrielle had a companion, a Pokemon called Lucario. They trained together and learned how to use and control their aura._

_But one day, a evil group awakened the two Legendary Pokemon, Kyogre and Groudon._

_The two Pokemon fought and the whole world was effected._

_Gabrielle knew that there was only one way to stop the two Pokemon from fighting and destroying the entire world._

_She set out with her companion, Lucario, to reach an ancient place known as Sky Pillar, the resting place of Rayquaza, the Legendary Flying Pokemon._

_Gabrielle and Lucario faced a long and hard journey to Sky Pillar, but when they got there, they found who they were looking for._

_Gabrielle used the power of her aura to awaken Rayquaza and she explained why she had come._

_She asked Rayquaza if it would help her and Lucario stop Kyogre and Groudon. And it agreed._

_It allowed Gabrielle and Lucario to ride on its back and it took them to where Kyogre and Groudon were fighting._

_Rayquaza tried to use its powers to stop them from fighting, but its power wasn't strong enough. It asked Gabrielle if she and Lucario could help by using their aura. Gabrielle agreed and summoned up all her strength, as did Lucario._

_Together, the three of them were able to stop them from fighting and the two Pokemon returned to their sleeping chambers._

_Gabrielle was relieved that she had been able to save the world, but it had been too much for her and in the end, she died._

_Her kingdom remembered her as a hero, but no one knew what happened to Lucario, it was never seen again._

_**And so the Legend begins again**_

"Sara, get up, right now!"

"Just five more minutes, mother!"

"GET UP, SARA!"

"Okay, okay, chill out mum!" I said rubbing my eyes, to get the sleep out of them.

"Good grief, you are impossible to get up,"

"I know, what's up?"

"You need to go get you Pokemon, Remember?"

"Oh yeah..... I'M GONNA BE A POKEMON TRAINER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I almost screamed, jumping out off bed and got dressed.

"I'll see you down stairs," my mother said and walked out of the room.

I put on my dark blue t-shirt, black baggy jeans and black joggers. I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs and into my seat, nearly falling off the other side of it.

"Are you alright, Sara?" My mother asked.

"Yep, I'm fine. Just trying not to fall of the chair," I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head.

She laughed at me. "Eat your breakfast,"

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed and started eating my cereal. When I finished I stood up and carried my dishes to the sink.

"Have you packed everything you need?"

"Yeah, I have everything I need," I said picking up my backpack and swinging it over my shoulder. "Bye, mum,"

"Bye, Sara, stay safe!" she called after me as I ran out the door. "Wait, Sara!"

"I will, Bye!" I called over my shoulder and got on my bike. "Huh? What is it mum?"

"I wanted to give you this," she pulled out a blue crystal like thing.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"It's a Crystal from Snow Point City from the Sinnoh Region,"

"Why are you giving it to me?" I asked, now really confused.

"I used to carry it around with me for good-luck and I wanted you to have it for your journey, in hopes you will make it,"

"Thanks mum," I smiled and hugged her, getting the Crystal dropped in my hand.

"Take care of it for me, will you Sara?"

"Oh course," I smiled and rode off to get to the laboratory belonging to Professor Birch to receive my very first Pokemon.

_I wonder which Pokemon I should get, _I thought about the three little three little Pokemon I could get. _Maybe Treecko or Mudkip, or even Torchic... oh I don't know!_ I looked around me and smiled, I was out the front of the laboratory. I got off my bike and walked to the door, knocking.

"Uh, is anyone here!?" I called as I opened the door and looked around.

"Hello, you're Sara, right?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Prof. Birch, is he here?"

"No sorry, but he will be back shortly,"

"Would you happen to know where her is?"

"No, I'm sorry but I don't know where he is," the door opened behind me. I spun around and smiled.

"Good Morning Prof. Birch,"

"Good Morning Sara, are you ready from your first Pokemon?" he asked with a returned smile.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes.... I can't wait!" I cheered.

"Very well, come with me then," he started walking off and I quickly follow. "Here we are," he said and stopped in one of the rooms, I looked around him and at the three Pokemon on the table, eating away happily.

"They're ADORIABLE!!!!" I clapped my hands in front of me. The little Torchic looked up and and her eyes glittered.

"Torchic, Torchic!" Torchic cheeped. I blinked at her and smiled.

"It seems like Torchic has taken a liking to you Sara,"

"I noticed," I smiled and walked over to the Pokemon, then stopped in front of Torchic.

"Torchic!"

"Hello, Torchic," I laughed when she jumped up and down. I watched has she landed back on the table and over Treecko's leg and fell off the table. Treecko stood up and snatched up Torchic's food, eating it. I grabbed Torchic and held onto her, before standing up and putting her down on the table again, she looked to where her food was and started to cry. She looked to Treecko and glared at him. Treecko jumped and ran up a wall to an open window. Torchic went after him, angrily. I looked to the professor and his assistance, and just noticed the mess the lab was in.

"What happened?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Uh, nothing,"one of the assistant's said, picking up a few things.

"I'll go get them," I said and ran out the door. _Where could they have gone? _

I walked around the forest for a while looking around for the two Pokemon that ran off. I walked around a few trees and froze. Torchic was caught in a huge web with other Pokemon. I walked over and had my hands up in defence to calm the terrified Pokemon down.

"Calm Down, it's okay, I'll get you out of here." I said and stretched my arms out to get Torchic out but Torchic cried a little. I looked up and was frozen to the spot.

"Ariados," the spider like Pokemon. It opened its mouth and I jumped out of the way as the attack hit the ground. _Okay, so Ariados doesn't like visitors and just used a Poison Sting on me, that's not very nice! _It walked towards Torchic. I growled.

"Oi, Ariados, over here!" I called to the spider. It looked at me and I started running the oppiset way, it followed me in pursuit. "Come on, come and get me!" it sped up and little. I stoop in front of the web and waited. Ariados used its Poison Sting again and I ran out of the way in time for it to shatter the web and Torchic fell. I ran passed and grabbed her then kept running. Ariados wasn't happy with me, I knew that much. As I ran webs shot out in front of me and I looked behind me and stared wide-eyed at the group of Ariados. _Oh-no.... this isn't good, _ I thought and turned to run another way but it was blocked off by the webs two. I put Torchic on the ground and looked around. Ariados spat its Poison Sting at me again and I jumped out of the way with Torchic at my said. I thought quickly.

"Torchic use Quick Attack then Scratch!" I called and Torchic want into action right away. Ariados sent out Leech Life. Torchic dodged it and ran into Ariados then jumped back and jumped back at Ariados and used Scratch. She came back to me and stood next to me. "Good job, Torchic," I smiled and hugged her. "you think you can use Ember to get us out of here?"

"Tor, Tor!" Torchic said and used the attack on the webs. The webs burnt and I picked her up before running out of the webs and away from the Ariados. I slowed down after a few minutes and sat on the ground to catch my breath.

_**Grrr**_!!!!

I looked to Torchic and she blushed, I laughed a little and pulled out the Pokemon food I have and put some on my hand.

"Here, you go Torchic," I smiled. Torchic looked at the food then me, I nodded and she quickly ate it with in seconds. "Come on," I stood up and Torchic followed me as I started to walk through the forest back towards the laboratory. Treecko ran past quickly and disappeared before I could do anything and I followed where he disappeared. I looked around and sighed. Torchic ran into my leg and I looked down at her, she made a huffing kind of noise. "Sorry," I murmured to her.

"Tor, Tor, Torchic!" she growled at me.

"It's not my fault you ran into my leg?"

"Tor!"

"Sorry, calm down,"

"Torchic!" Torchic sounded like she was laughing but I shrugged it off and turned back around to face a pack of Poochyena, growling at me. I gulped. "This isn't good, why must I have the worse luck ever?"

The Poochyena that looked to be the pack leader growled loudly at me, I blinked a couple of times before grabbing Torchic and bolting away from the Poochyena with them hot on my tail. I ran as fast as I could and jumped over a log and stopped for a second before running off again as a Poochyena tried to get a grip on my pants with it's teeth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I nearly screamed as I ran even faster away from the Poochyena as they gaind on me, snapping their jaws at me! I got to the edge of the forest and they stopped chasing after me, as I ran out into the open spotting Treecko standing there. I glared at it for a second and stormed over, picked it up and stomped back to Prof. Birch's Laboratory with Treecko struggling in my grip.

"I see your finally back," said one of the prof's assistants.

"Yeah, and I have a present for you," I said putting Treecko into their arms and walked to the other room with Torchic in my arms. "Hay, Prof!" I called as I walked in and put Torchic on the table.

"Hello, did you find them?"

"Yeah, it wasn't so hard," I muttered something to myself and looked at the door as the assistant came in with Treecko and put him back on the table and I looked at them.

"So, Which one would you like, Sara?"

"Torchic," I smiled and pointed at the little read bird.

"Alright, lets get you your things," he turned and waited for someone to walk in with a try with six little Poke Balls and another weird thing on it. "Here you are, a Pokedex and Poke Balls, to start you off."

"Cool," I eyed the things picking up the Pokedex. "What do I do with this?"

"Open it and point it at a Pokemon, it will tell you about them," I blinked blankly and opened the Blue Pokedex and pointed it at Mudkip.

"Mudkip," a female like machine voice said. "The mud fish Pokemon. They are small blue Pokemon with a large fin of their head that allows them to sense movements with in the air and water, acting as a radar. While in the water, they use the orange, spiky and their cheeks to breathe while using their large tail fin to properl are extremly strong, despight their small body; they are able to lift or crush large boulders. When sleeping, they berry themselves within the soil at the edge of the water. They are usually found near rivers or streams. And they like playing around with other Pokemon."

I moved the Pokedex along to Treecko.

"Treecko," it said again. "The gecko Pokemon. Very cool and calm, Treecko never panic under any situation; if a larger Pokemon glares at Treecko, it glares right back without conseeding an inch of ground. Treecko make their nests in giant trees in forest's, guarding against anything nearing their territory by attacking with their tails. They are said to be the protecters of the trees of the forest. Treecko are able to scale vertical walls using the small hooks on the bottoms of their feet. They're ably to predict the days weather using their tails."

I smiled and moved it along to Torchic.

"Torchic," the voice said. "The tiny bird Pokemon. It is a small, clumsy bird, covered by a fluffy coat of down feathers. Before Torchic's legs develop fully, it stays with their Pokemon trainer, following behind with unsteady, hopping steps while it learns to walk proparly. It attacks by spitting 1,800 degree fire formed in a special pouch in it's stomach. This pouch constiantly heats it's body, allowing it to give 'warm hugs'. It dislikes darkness due to not being able to see it's surroundings."

"Lets get your Pokemon then," said the Prof to me, and handed me a Poke Ball. "just press the button and it will work."

I pressed the button and the tiny little Poke Ball grow in size to fit in my hand. I pointed the Poke Ball at Torchic. "Return." I said and a red light come out of it and engulfed Torchic with it. The ball made a small noise for a few moments before it stopped shaking and everything went silent. I looked at the Prof and then back at the Poke Ball. I smiled. I had my first Pokemon and I needed to start my journey to becoming one of the best Pokemon Trainer's and Co-ordanater's.

"Good-Luck with your Journey, Sara, and I must be getting back to work," the Prof smiled.

"Yeah, probably. Thanks for everything, I'll talk to you, sometime. Bye!"

"Bye, Sara!"

I got on my bike and rode off to Oldale Town. As I walked my bike into the Town I spotted a group of two boys and a girl looking from something.

"Uh, are you looking from something?" I asked a little concerned.

"No, nothing much, just looking for our Pokemon,"

"You lost your Pokemon," I murmured to myself and looked at them. "What kind of Pokemon are they?"

"Pikachu's,"

"Two of them?"

"Yes, have you seen them?"

"No, but I'll be sure to tell you if I find, two Pikachu's wondering around aimlessly with anything on them." I smiled.

"Thaanks," The girl said and I nodded before turning and walking off to the Pokemart to get a few supplies I would need.


	2. Chapter 2

"Torchic, come on out," I said throwing my Poke Ball and the red light came out again, relsesing Torchic.

"Torchic, Torchic!" she cheerped. I laughed and kknelt down.

"How are you?"

"Tor, Tor,"

"That's good," I smiled standing up and looked around. There was arusalling in the bushes and I tilted my head to the side. Two little yellow Pokemon come out, one with a hat on and the other with a Pokedex in it's mouth. I blinked and my smile brightened.

"Hello, Pikachu,"

"Pika!" they jumped in fright, I knelt down to their height, they walked over and looked up at me.

"Pika," the Pikachu with the hat on said.

"Tor, Torchic," Torchic said. The two Pikachu's looked at her.

"Pikachu,"

"Pik, Pika,"

"Tor, Tor,"

"Do you two happen to be lost?" I asked cutting in alittle but not to desturb them.

The Pikachu with the Pokedex nodded. I reached out and got the Pokedex from it. I opened the Pokedex and looked at the idenification of who's Pokemon it was.

"Skye," the Pokedex started. "Pokemon Trainer from Twinleaf Town. Reseved Pokemon Trainers lisence from Profeser Rowen."

"Cool," I muttered and looked up when the Pikachu ran behind me, sharking. "Who are you!?" I questioned, standing up, butting the Pokedex in my bag.

"Prepare for trouble," the female said with long red hair, she was wearing a short white top with a black one under it, with a matching white mini skirt, her black gloves went up past her elbow and her boots nearly reched the bottom of her skirt.

"And make it double," the male said with the short purple hair, he was wearing a long slevved white shirt and long pants, with blck gloves just reching his elbows and knee height boots. They both had a large read 'R' on the front of their shirts.

"To protect the world from woodland pests,"

"To capture chreachers from their nests,"

"To ensnare Pikachu in my net,"

"And anything else we can get,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket graps the goods at the speed of light,"

"Surender to me, give up trying to flee or we'll fight,"

"Meowth, That's right,"

"Wobbuffet," I blinked blankly at them with my head to the side.

"You people are weird,"

"We are not,"

"What do you want?"

"We want those Pikachu's, hand them over,"

"Or what? We'll knock me out to get them, I highly doubt that,"

The girl names Jessie growled. "Hand over those Pikachu!"

"NO!" I snapped at her putting my arms up. "I'm not handing any of Pokemon over to you."

"Their our Pokemon!"

"If they werr your Pokemon they wouldn't be running away from you and hidding, now would they!?"

Meowth filinched a little. "She's not happy,"

"Really, when did you figure that out!?" I growled at him.

"Seviper," Jessie threw one of her Poke Ball's out and a black & purple Pokemon came out.

"Cacnea," James said and a grass Pokemon came out. It was creepy. It was a little green Pokemon with spikes all around it and a yellow crown kind of thing on top of it's head.

"Torchic," I called and Torchic jumped in front of me. The two Pikachu jumped up onto my shoulders.

"Pika, Pik?" the Pikachu with the cap on questioned. It took the hat off and put it on my head with the rim at the back of my head. I laughd a little.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail,"

"Cacnea, use Pin Missile," the Pokemon used the attack and white threads came out of the spikes, with little spikes on the ends on the threads.

"Torchic, Dodge and use Quick Attack!" I called as the attacks went at Torchic. She dodge them but got hit by one of the threads, she got up and ran at Seviper with quick attack, sending Seviper back at Jessie.

"Seviper, again!" it went at Torchic again.

"Cancea. use Pin Missile, again!" Torchic ran and dodged.

"Torchic, Scratch!" Torchic got up from the ground and ran at the other Pokemon. Seviper's Poison Tail hit Torchic and she came backwards, landing on the ground in front of me.

"Pikachu, Use Iron Tail!" someone called from behind me.

"Sparky, help Pikachu with Quick Attack!" the two Pokemon jumped off my shoulders and onto the ground. They ran at Seviper and Cancea. The first one's Tail started to glow, and the other Pikachu had light came from behind it, befor getting engoalfed by it and ramed into Seviper, while the other Pikachu was hitting Cancea with it's Tail. I thought for a second and looked at the two on either side of me. It was two of the people I say in Town.

"Torchic, use Ember!" I called out and Torchic opened her mouth and little balls of fire came out and went at the Pokemon, hitting the ground. The Pikachu came back.

"Pikachu, Sparky, use Thunderbolt!" they called and the Pokemon got ready.

"PIKA-CCCCHHHHHUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they growled and yellow tunder sparked off them and at Team Rocket and their Pokemon. Torchic's Ember hit them at the same time as Thunderbolt hit them. The girl next to me laughed. She lifted a hand to her forhead to look towards the sun.

"Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again," she smiled crossing her arms over her chest and nodded her head with a same agreemeant noice. Then looked at me.

"Hay," she said to me. "Weren't you the girl who came over to use in Towm,"

"Yeah, I am,"

"Cool, thanks for finding our Pokemon for us, and I'm Skye by the way, this is Ash and Brock, my best friends," I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sara," I got my bag off my back and took out her Pokedex, handing it to her and Ash looked at me for a moment and I took his hat off and gave it to him. "Pikachu, decided that I could waer it." I laughed.

"Pika!" I laughed a little more and patted Pikachu on the head.

"So how long have you had your Pokemon for?" The boy names Ash asked.

"I actually only just got Torchic today,"

"So your a new Pokemon... Trainer?"

"We'll yeah but I also want to be a Pokemon Co-ordanater,"

"Wow, how are you going to manage that?" Skye asked with a huge smile.

"I'm not sure, but I'll manage, anyway I should head off, theres a long way to go if I want to get to Petalburg City in time for my first Gym Battle," I smiled and turned to Torchic. "Come on,"

Torchic hopped into my arms and I started to walk away but Skye called after me.

"Hay, hold up a minute there, Sara,"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Why don't you come with us?"'

"Come with you?"

"Why not travel around with us on the journey?"

"Uh.... I guess, that could work,"

"Of cause it would," Ash smiled. "it would be fun to have you around."

"Um... okay, sure." I smiled and Skye littrely jumped on my knocking us both to the ground.

"Yay, yay, yay, yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Skye cheered jumping up and down on top of me.

"Skye, get off me if you want to jump around like that!" I chocked. "Just don't jump ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Skye looked down at me and stopped jumping. "Sorry," she said quilty and got off me, helping me up.

"Thank-you, please restain yourself next time... or we could end up in a pit," I laughed at her scold. "Come on, let's get going." Ash said and started walking off with Borck. Me and Skye looked at them.

"HAY WAIT FOR US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we looked at one anothr before running after Ash and Brock with Torchic and Sparky in our arms.

"I'm tired!" Skye yawned as the sun was setting.

"Your always tired, Skye," Ash laughed.

She yawned again. "I really tired." she said leaning on me for support.

"Maybe we sould stop before I have to start carring her around," I said and moved away from Skye and she tripped and fell to the ground. "Yeah, I think we should stop for the night." Ash and Brock looked over at Skye, who curled up on the ground and sighed.

"I guess we have no choose, now," Brock laughed and put his stuff down, starting to set up camp.

"Yeah, looks like," Ash sighed and helped him.

"Get up, Skye, were setting up and then you can fall asleep," I said shaking her.

"Okay," Skye sat up and grabbed her things, setting up.

When camp was set up, Brock started cooking something, that smelt really good.

"What are you cooking there, Brock?" I asked looking over his shoulder as best I could. He turned and looked at me.

"One of my famious stews," he said triumphently.

"Really? You must be a brillient cook, and that smell's really good!" I said with a watery sound to my voice and Brock laughed.

"You seem like you havn't eaten in days,"

"I starve easily and when I smell great food such as that... I get really hungry, haha," I laughed with Brock and looked at Ash and Skye sitting next to the fire, quietly, like they were falling asleep. I walked up behind Skye and took a deep breath. "WAKE UP!!!!!"

Skye jumped and fell to the ground in a huff and glared up at me.

"What was that for?"

"You were falling asleep and you havn't eaten anything, so your not going to sleep." I said crossing my arms and smiled.

"Fine," she looked at Ash who was nearly falling forward off the log he was sitting on. "But if I have to wake up, so does Ash."

"You want help?"

"You doing it! I'm not waking him up,"

"Why not?" I asked a little confused.

"Cause he'll kill me!" she crossed her arms. "That's why."

"Fine," I sighed and walked up behind him as Brock finished cooking dinner. "GET THE HELL UP, ASH!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash jolted awake and landed face first into the ground in front of the fire.

"Sara, stop with the yelling, you'll wake the Pokemon up in the forest," Brock said calmly and handed me some of his famious stew.

"Yummy, yummy, yummy! Okay, but it's the only way to get them up, Ash would have fallen in the fire or mud and Skye would have had something all over her if she had fallen asleep."

"True, but try not to be so loud next time," he sighed and gave the others food."

"This is really good, can you teach me how to make it?" I asked, munching away on the food.

"If you want but we have a long way to go,"

"I know, but I don't want starve to death at times, if I get lost or something." they all laughed, I glared for s momet then joined in with them.


	3. Chapter 3

As we ate, Skye came over and sat next to me.

"Hay,"

"Hay, what's wrong Skye?"

"Nothing,"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You don't know me that well and you still know somethings wrong,"

"I'm a girl, I'm suposted to know when something's wrong with my friends," I smiled and she poked her tongue out at me. "So, what's wrong?"

"It's a bit of a stupid question, but I was wondering," she paused for a minute trying to figure out what to say, I could tell for the weird looks she was making. "Why do you want to become a Pokemon Trainer and Co-ordenater?"

"We'll we all become Trainers but I want to be a Pokemon Master and Co-ordenaer because, well my mum was a Contest girl and became a Co-ordenater for Pokemon,"

"And what about being a Pokemon Master?"

"Well," I started and looked away as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Sara, are you okay?" Skye asked a little worried now."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just my dad was a Pokemon Master and he was traveling around on his own with his Pokemon and one night it warealy stormy and he was out at sea and we'll you could guess what happened next," I took a deep breath and sighed.

"His boat tipped and he was lost out there and hasn't come back?"

"Yeah,"

"How long has he been gone?"

"8 years, since I was 5," I smiled sadly but put a bright smile on my face when Brock and Ash walked over. "Hay, what's up boys?"

"Were hedding off now,"

"Okay, night," Skye said as she streched and yawned. "I think I might head off too, Night Sara."

"Night guys" I said and walked over to my sleeping bag and other things. I sat on my sleeping bag and looked out over the hill I was near. I sighed. _How are you, dad? I miss you so much, I wish I could see you again, even if it's just for a moment. _I shook my head. _This is selfish but I really want to see you again! _Tears started to fall down my cheeks and onto the ground in front of me. I lifted my hand to my eyes and wipped the tears away but more only came.

I sighed and again and lay down in my sleeping bag thinking about a lot of things.

I looked around me, trying to see through the rain, pelting down apon me. There was a brillint flash of light and my eyes darted to it. As I looked as closly as I could, all I could see was two great Pokemon fighting. One on the ground and the other in the sea. They were huge, bigger than a two story house. The sea was crashing into the land and the land was growing. Under my feet the earth shook rapidly and the rain come down harder and heavier. The one on the land was red with black patterns all over it, and a gray belly. It stood on its back legs with a thick tail to support it. It had spikes on either side of its tail, spikes for toes, massive claws, two spikes on each side of its neck, a spike on each side of its cheeks and a head that looked like armor. It had huge, beaming, angry, yellow eyes and flashing white teeth, glaring down at the other Pokemon.

The other Pokemon, the one in the water, was smaller. It was a deep blue color with fins and arms that looked like wings. At the end of its 'wings' it had four fingers. It had red patterns on its 'wings' and on its sides. It had a white belly and two white ovals above its eyes. It eyes had a red ring around them on the outside, then black, but they were golden around the pupil, and they looked fierce. Both Pokemon were clashing and fighting ferociously.

And all of a sudden, it went black and I saw a new image.

I was on top of a mountain sort of thing and the wind was blowing furiously. There was a blue and black Pokemon around my height standing beside me. I looked up in front of me and there was a huge green snake like Pokemon looking back down at me. It had three fin like things on it's body with red out lines, it also had yellow patterns on it body from it's head down to its tail, where it's tail had the same pattern on it like the fin's. It's eyes were a glowing yellow with black around them, it was also baring it's sharp, pointed teeth at me, almost like it was growling.

The image wet black again, and another appeared.

I looked in front of me. All I could see was rain and clouds. I blinked at the rain and looked down below me. All I could see was shattered land, collapsing buildings and floods. I turned my head to see how I was in the air and all I could see was the large snake like Pokemon's back.

Everything went black again, and it came back with another image.

I looked at my hands with a bright blue ball of light in my hand, I could feel some kind of power flowing throw me. I looked to my side and the blue and black Pokemon was holding the same kind of thing in it's hands. I looked at the snake like Pokemon and then down to the ground. The two great Pokemon where fighting still, I looked up a little and notice a large gray ball of light in the Pokemon's hands. It pulled it's hands back, as did I and the Pokemon next to me. I could feel the great power in the balls and I shivvered a little. The three of us pushed our arms and hands forward and the three balls of bright light went down to the ground and the two fighting Pokemon.

My eyes snapped open and I flung up, breathing heavily. I hear a loud thud from next to me and looked over. Skye was sitting there rubbing her butt.

"Ow!" she whined and looked at me. Looked down at my hand and it was centermetres away from hitting her in the face.

"What were you doing?" I asked putting my arms down and sat up straight, and facing her.

"I was trying to wake you up but it wasn't working so I was about to poke you and see if anything would happen but you nearly hit me in the head so I jumped back. Oh nad it's morning, so wake up." she smiled, standing up and walked over to the boys.

"Morning, Sara!" Ask called with a smile.

"Morning, how did you sleep?"

"Great, and you?"

"Alright, what about you Brock? How did you sleep?"

"It was peaceful," I laughed and walked over.

"And you Skye?"

"We'll I have plenty of energy, if that works."

"Yeah, I guess it does," I smiled and looked at the fire, thinking about things.

"Hay, are you alright, Sara?"

"Huh? What? Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about things is all," I sighed and ate the food Brock had put down in front of me.

"You sure, your alright?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, I just want to get this day started.

"Don't we all," he laughed as he finished eating. I smiled and quickly finished eating. I went and got my things together and then helped pack everything up.

"So, were are we heading today?" I asked, still not sure where I was ment to be going.

"To Rustboro City,"

"Cool, my first Pokemon Gym Battle," I smiled and ran off ahead.

"Sara, wait up!" Skye called after me. I stopped for a second and she ran into my back. "Ow!" I looked over my shoulder.

"Your not meant ot ran into me, Skye,"

"Shut up!" Skye complained and put her arms up with her hands open. I laughed and grabbed her hands helping er up. We looked over our shoulders and couldn't see the boys.

"Wonna Race?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Skye thought about it for a second then nodded and got ready torun.

"Ready,"

"Set,"

"GO!" we called out at the same time and ran off with Torchic and Sparky on in our arms. We laughed and heard Ash and Brock in the background calling out to us.


	4. Chapter 4

_**THUND**_!!!!!!!

"That hurt," Skye said.

"A little," I added and we looked down in front uf us.

"Ummm............... hi?"

The people looked up at us and glared. I smirked and looked at Skye, she was having a hard time not laughed as well.

"So much for Team Rocket!" she chocked. " and I thought you guys were meant to be smart?"

"Them smart, the last time I checked they went flying through the air," I laughed at the memory from the day before.

"Shut up, brat!" Jessie growled standing up.

"How did we end up running into them?" James asked.

"They ran into us!" Meowth growled.

"We did not run into you, you were in our way, and you fell over!" I laughed in a childish voice.

They looked at Sparky and Torchic then grinned. They ran off.

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at them. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down, Sara," Skye said with a hand on my shoulder. "We need to get going, or do you want to be stuck with the boys?"

I looked at Skye for a second then ran off.

"Wait up!" Skye called and ran after me, catching up quickly. "So where are you going anyway?"

"Somewhere," I said.

"Somewhere, where?" Skye asked more confused.

"See something, somewhere."

"Sara, what are you looking for?" Skye asked stopping in front of me with her arms crossed.

I sighed deeply. "Pokemon Hunting." I walked past her and off ahead. Skye blinked and stood there. I walked into the forest fearther. I looked around. It was silent and I couldn't hear anything but the Pokemon going on with their everyday things.

"Sara!!!!" I heard Skye in the background but I kept walking. I walked out into an open area and smiled. It was green and a few Pokemon were running around happily. I walked over to a cave and looked in to see if anything was in there. I found nothing, I frownd and turned around. I stated wide-eyed at the Pokemon in front of me. I pulled out my Pokedex and hald it in front of me, as I watched the Pokemon on the ground.

"Nincada, " the Pokedex said. "The Trainee Pokemon. It lives underground in the dark. It lives off eating tree roots. Nincada doesn't move around much. If it has enough energy it will evolve into Ninjask and also into Shedinja." it said. I looked at the Pokemon and blinked.

"Nincada!" it growled. I stpped away from it and into the cave. Nincada moved forward. I gulped and jumped to the side when it attacked me, swinging it's claws at me repeatedly. I jumped over it just and ran out into the field.

"Torchic, use Quick Attack!" I called and Torchic jumped onto the ground and ran at Nincada. Nincada dodged and continued on with what attack it was using. Torchic growled to herself a little. "Torchic, again!" she ran at Nincada and ramed into it, sending it to the ground.

Nincada got back up ran at me and Torchic.

"Sparky, use Thunderbolt!" I heard Skye call from the trees. Yellow Thunder hit Nincada and stayed like that for a little while.

"Torchic help with Ember!" Torchuc nodded and opened her beck and little balls of fire came out of her beck.

"Taillow!" a Taillow flow out from behind the cliff.

"Torchic, use Ember, again!" I called watching Taillow, Torchic looked at me and attacked the flying Pokemon. I got my Pokedex out and pointed it at Taillow.

"Taillow," it said. "The Tinyswallow Pokemon. Taillow is a courageous and brave young Pokemon. Taillow leaves the nest at a young age. Sometimes at night, when no one is around Taillow becomes lonesome and will cry."

"Taillow!" it called again and flow around not expecting anything to attack it. Torchic's Ember just knicked Taillow's wing and Taillow turned to me and Torchic. It glared at me and came down, using Quick Attack."

"Torchic, Quick Attack!" I called and pointed at Taillow. Torchic went at Taillow as Taillow came down at went at Torchic. They hit heads and both fell to the ground. I grabbed a Poke Ball out of my bag and pressed the button, then thew it at Taillow, hitting it on the head. The red light engolfed Taillow and the Poke Ball shook a little, while making a beeping noice.

"Did I get it?" I asked Skye as she walked up next to me.

"We'll have to wait and see." the Poke Ball kept shaking and making the noice for another few moments then it stopped.

"Do I have Taillow?" I asked walking up to the Poke Ball.

"Yep, you have a Taillow now!"

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled jumping in the air happily.

There was a russaling in th tree's, so me and Skye turned around and watch to tree's.

"Where, have, you, two, been!?" Ash breathed heavily. I chuckled.

"Did you two come running?"

"Yes, we heard you yell," Ash breathed again.

Skye and me looked at each other for a second then at the two boys breathing heavily and broke down in a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" Brock asked, confused.

"I wasn't yelling for help, I was yelling yay! Meaning 'yes I have a Taillow now!' not the other way, Ash you need to get your hearing fixed!" I got up holding the Poke Ball. "Taillow, come on out!" I threw that Poke Ball into the air and the red light came out of it, releasing Taillow. Then the Poke Ball fell and I caught it in my hand.

"Taillow!" Taillow said and come down to sit on my shoulder. I lifted my hand up and patted him.

"Hello, Taillow," I smiled. "Sorry about the suprise attack."

"Taillow, Taill,"

"Tor, Tor, Tor,"

"Pika!" Sparky said and jumped between them. "Pika, Pika, Pi..."

"Tai,Tai, Tai,"

"Tor, Tor, Tor," Torchic said and ran to me.

"Hay, whats wrong Torchic?"

"Tor, Tor," she looked to Taillow.

"Come now, why are you three fighting all of a sudden?"

"I think they just had a bit of a disareemeant about you attacking Taillow." Skye laughed and picked Sparky up.

"I guess, but you two.." I paused and looked at my two Pokemon. "need to stop fighting. It's not good to fight,"

"Tor?" Torchic asked confused.

"Tai?" Taillow wasn't much better then Torchic.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie called.

"And make it double," James called.

"To protect the world from woodland pests,"

"To capture chreachers from their nests,"

"To ensnare Pikachu in my net,"

"And anything else we can get,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket graps the goods at the speed of light,"

"Surender to me, give up trying to flee or we'll fight,"

"Meowth, That's right,"

"Wobbuffet,"

"What do you what, Team Rocket!?" Ash growled.

"What do you think were after, Twerp?" Jessie growled from inside a huge matchen looking thing with a chamber area at the bottom of it.

"Don't tell me, your still trying to take Pokemon from thr forest and Trainers!" Skye called with a smile sarcastic laugh.

Jessie growled and hit some random button and the machine's hands grabbed Pikachu and Sparky.

"PIKACHU!" Ash called out.

"SPARKY!" Skye called at the same time. A Pokemon came out of the tree's and ran at the Machen but it was gone before anyone could see what it was.

I growled and glared at Team Rocket. "Taillow, Quick Attack! Torchic, Ember!" I yelled out.

"Buneary, Ice Beam!" Skye called.

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" Ash called out as well. The four Pokemon attackd at the same time.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Team Rocket yelled.

"Again!" Skye, Ash and Me called all together. We looked at one another and smiled.

Jessie glared at us, as did James. The glass screen come down and the came out on a platform.

"Serviper, Poison Fang!" Jessie called out angrily.

"Chimecho, Wrap!" James called out.

I gulped. I couldn't do anything, while Taillow and Torchic atacked the machine trying to get Pikachu and Sparky free. I growled.

"Taillow, Growl!" I yelled.

"Buneary, Dizzy Punch!" Skye snapped. I looked to see where Ash and Borck were, Brock was still standing there but Ash wasn't. I looked around and spotted him running at the machine. He jumped up and started to climb to were Pikachu and Sparky were.

"Ash, what are you doing!?" I called.

Skye looked over and at him and blinked. "Ash!" Ash wasn't listening to us as he continued to climb up the arm on the machine.

"Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Skye,"

"Yeah,"

"We have to help him,"

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Blow the machine up!"

"WHAT!?!?!? your kidding right?"

"No, I'm not kidding,"

"I'm not blowing it up when Ash is on it!" Skye growled at me and looked back at Ash.

"Unless you want Team Rocket to get away with Sparky and Pikachu, I suggest you help me out," I paused and looked back at my Pokemon. I glanced at Ash from the corner of my eyes, and I knew my eyes sadened a little. "Skye, I need your help."

"I know, but I don't want to...."

"Get off!" Jessie growled at Ash, making the machines arms move around. Ash grabbed on tight and kept climbing. I glrint my teeth.

"Skye!" Skye looked at me and blinked at me. I turned back to Ash and Team Rocket. "Torchic, Ember! Taillow, Quick Attack!"

Skye sighed. She let out Buizel. "Buneary, Ice Beam! Buizel, Sonicboom!"

Ash looked over his shoulder. "Chikarita, Razor Leaf!" the Pokemon looked at each other before attacking at the same time.

"SPARKY, THUNDERBOLT!" Skye yelled out to her Pikachu.

"Pika," Sparky nodded.

"Pikachu, help out with Thunderbolt!"

"Piiikkkaaaa-CCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they said at the same time and electrisity flew off them at the same time as Torchic, Taillow, Buneary, Buizel and Chikarita's attacks it. Ash ducked and cl onto the machine as electrisity and other attacks hit it. It stopped moving around so much and started making breaking down noice's then started breaking apart. Ash got up and ran to Pikachu and Sparky grabbed them and jumped to the ground. When he landed, he quickly got up and ran to us as the machine hit the ground.

"Nice one!" I laughed.

"Sparky, Bolt Tackle!" Skye called from next to me.

"Pika!" Sparky nodded and started running. "Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika," a bright yellow light startred shining from behind Sparky as it picked up speed. "Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, PIIIKKKKAAAA!!!!" it ran right into Team Rocket and dust went up around then as they went airborn. I lifted my hand to my forwhead, as did Skye.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket said as the same time as me and Skye did. Me and Skye looked at one another and laughed.

"This is going to be a long journey," Brock sighed and came over. "You alright, Ash?

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled. "You okay, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily.

"Their really annoying, and I've only ran into them three times." I annonced, a little iritated.

"Haha, lucky, we've ran into them more then at least 50 times before and now." Skye laughed as she started walking away. "Buneary, Buizel return!" she said and they went back into their Pokeballs.

"Chikarita, return." Ash said and Chikarita went back into it's Pokeball.

"Come on, we have to get to Rosboro City," Brock laughed and started walking off.

"Wait for me!" I called and ran after Brock, jumping on his back.

"Wooow!" Brock fell over and looked up and me sitting on his back. "Sara, get off my back."

"But it's comfy."

"Off."

"Why?" I whined. "If I do then your carrying me to Rosboro City!" I crossed my arms.

"Sara, I'm not carrying you to Rosboro City!"

"Then I'm not getting off." I crossed my legs and looked up at Ash and Skye standing over me.

"Sara, what are you doing?"

"Not getting off Brock's back cause he won't carry me to Rosboro City, that a problem for you?"

"No, but we do need to get going if you want to get there in time for your first Gym Battle and Contest." Skye reminded me.

"GYM BATTLE! CONTEST!" I jumped off Brocks back and fell back over, landing on top of him again.

"OW!! SARA!"

"Sorry, she said Gym Battle, and Contest" I complained pointing to Skye standing over me, laughing. Ash waked up behind Skye to stop her from falling over from laughing.

I got up and growled at her. I ran at Skye and jumped on her, not noticing Ash behind her and tackled both Skye and Ash to the ground. Me and Skye laughed and looked down when we noticed something comfy under us, it was Ash.

"Girls, get off me!"

"Why?" Skye whined.

"Cause your squashing me,"

"So, what,"

"Gym Battle's and Contest!" Brock called, pulling out chocolate! Me and Skye jumped up, kick dirt on Ash and ran over to Brock with our hands out."

"Chocolate, Chocolate, Chocolate!" we chanted, jumping up and down.

"Brock, don't give them the.............................." Ash started as Broc gave me and Skye the Chocolate and we started stuffing it in our mouths."Chocolate."

"They need to get a sugar rush or their going to bemore annoying then ever and honorstly, I prefure to be able to get to Rosboro City before the Contest, or Sara is going to kill us." Brock commented and I poked my tongue out at him.

"Can we run?" Skye asked, hyperactivly.

"Can we, can we, can we?" I begged Brock, ignoring Ash's scolde.

"Go for it," Brock laughed and me and Skye were off towards Bosboro in seconds.

"This is going to be a long day," Ash sighed.

"It's going to be quicker then any other day." Brock said and walked with Ash behidn us, somewhere down the line.


	5. Chapter 5

"When will they get here!?" Skye complained looking behind us as we ran.

"I don't know but who cares, their slow pokes."

"True but I want to annoy them,"

"Like that'll work,"

"It would I there was something like a lake near by,"

"I guess, but there isn't so who cares?"

"I do, cause I'm bored and we still have to get to Rosboro City and get to the Gym then to the Contest Hall so you can do your Contest and all." Skye sighed.

"Do you want to un back and see if we can find them?"

"Nuh, lets keep going, they can catch up later." Skye smiled and ran off ahead of me. I grinned and speed up to catch up with Skye as she ran as fast as she could, it didn't take much to catch up to her though.

"Where are they!?"  
"Ash, calm down, they'll show up soon,"

"Brock, it's them, they could destroy an entire City in a couple minutes in their hyperactive moods,"

"They won't destroy any City, where in a forest what can they do,"

"Break down a few hundred trees-"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they heard me scream. Ash and Brock looked at each other and then ran towards me and Skye, in a big clearing.

"Sara, Skye are you alright!?" Ash called running over. As soon as he was behind us, we ran behind him and held him there like a shield.

"Keep him away from us!" I cried and ran and hid behind Brock, Skye not far behind.

"What did he do to you?" Ash asked, with a small growl.

"He.... he.... he...." I started to fake cry with tears in my eyes.

"He what, Sara?"

"I just asked for their names and she screamed," the guy said calmly, looking at me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Skye screamed and ran away from us.

"SKYE WAIT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled after her and bolted away.

"Who are you anyway?" Ash asked turning back around to the boy with short light brown hair, brown eyes and his left ear pierced. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with the top button undone,with long brown pants on that just went over the top's of hit black joggers.

"The name's Kyle," the boy said.

"Ash, and this is Brock,"

"Hey," Brock said walking over. "What brings you out here?"

"The Contest in Rosboro City,"

"So your a Contest boy, eh?" Ash asked smugly.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You're gonna have a bit of compilation, then,"

"Why?"

"What was that about you being in Contest's," I growled, storming over with my fist clenched.

"So you enter in Contest's as well, eh?"

"Yeah and I could bet your scrony little ass any day!" I snapped, glaring at him.

"Chill out," Kyle said putting his hands up in defence. "Why are you so worked up about me being in Contest?"

I growled and snapped my teeth at him. Kyle flinched and jumped backwards, tripping and fell to the ground.

"I have my reason's and it's _none _ of your business!" I growled out looking down at him.

"Sara, chill out, we have to get going, you can bet him another day but we need to go and get to the Gym,"

"Fine!" I glared at him for a second longer before turning and walking away with Skye at my side, holding onto my arm to stop me from doing anything.

"Hay, I want a battle!" Kyle called out to me and Skye. "I don't care who with but I want a battle," we looked over our shoulder.

"Why would we want to battle a weakling like you!?" I asked calmly as the wind started to blow and blew my hair in my face and behind me.

"I'm not a weakling and you said you could beat me any day, didn't you?"

"Yeah, any day that I'm not busy and feel like wasting my time a idiots!"

"I'm sure," Kyle grinned. "You just don't want to battle because your scared to lose and you like me." he said smugly. Skye gulped and let go of my arm.

"What was that!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I snapped, walking back over to him and right in his face, I lifted my hand up and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

He grinned. "I said, your scared to lose and you like-" I throw him to the ground and slammed my foot onto his stomach, leaning down.

"I don't like _anyone_, experientially not the likes of _**you**_!" I put more weight down on him and he started to hold his breath.

"Sara, calm down before you hurt him!" Skye called and ran over pulling me off him. "He's not worth it,"

"I know that," I sighed and relaxed.

"So, you gonna battle me or not?"

"What kind of Battle?" I asked. "Gym or Contest?"

"Gym," he smirked.

"Fine." I said and walked to a spot and he stayed where he was.

"Roselia, come on out!" Kyle said throwing the Pokeball intot the air. It opened up and sparkling stars came out of it. Roselia landed gracefully on the ground. I smirked.

"This is a Battle not a time to show off," I pulled out a Pokeball and pressed the button as the put my arms in front of me. I pulled my arm out to the side and gripped the ball. "Torchic!" I called and threw the ball out. Torchic landed on the ground.

"And you think that little thing can bet my Roselia?"

"Make, a, bet?" I asked smugly.

"No,"

"Then quit stalling and start the battle,"

"Ladies first," I growled.

"Fine," I breathed a sigh and pointed to Torchic. "Torchic, Quick Attack then use Peck!"

"Roselia, Poison Sting!" Roselia opened its mouth and little purple needles.

"Dodge!" I called as Torchic started to glow, she moved in time and continued on with running at Roseila with Quick Attack.

Kyle growled. "I thought you were a Contest girl?"

"I am, you just don't know how to Gym Battle, I have an idea for you, before you challenge anyone to a Battle make sure you can Battle." I smirked as Torchic ran into Roselia. Her beak started to glow and she peaked at Roselia.

"Roselia, Dodge and use Mega Drain!"

"Shit!" I growled low to myself. "Torchic, Dodge then Ember!" Torchic tried to dodge it but she got hit by it. "Torchic!"

"Tor, Tor," Torchic whispered. She tried getting up but it was hard.

"Torchic," I said again. She kept trying to get up.

"Looks like your Torchic is down for the count, Sara," Kyle laughed. I gave him a deadly death glare.

"Shut up, or else!"

"Or else what? You'll kick me in the shin?"

"I wouldn't tempt her, boy!" Skye called from behind me.

"Come on Torchic, get up, I know you can, come on," I whispered to myself. Torchic was still trying to get up from Roselia's Mega Drain.

Brock coughed from the side lines. "Torchic is unable to Battle-"

"Torchic!" Torchic growled at Roselia.

"Roselia."

"Torchic!" Torchic looked at me. I nodded.

"Torchic, Ember!" I called and pointed at Roselia.

"Not this again," Kyle smirked. "Roselia-"

"Quick Attack!" I called before Kyle could finish what he was saying.

Torchic blinked and let Ember go at Roselia then ran as fast as she could at Roselia hitting her after Ember did, then jumped back and landed in front of me.

"That's cheating," Kyle complained.

"No, it's called battling, now stop complaining and Battle!"

he sighed. "It's a bit hard when you don't give me a chance to do anything,"

"That's the point!!!!" I snapped. "Now, battle god damn it or I'm going, cause you're just wasting my time!"

"Fine, Roselia," he thought for a second. "Stun Spore!"

"Jump and use Ember one more time, with everything you have, Torchic!" I called out with a weird sound to my voice. I didn't know what it was but I didn't really care. Torchic looked at me and nodded happily.

"Torchic!!" she called as she jumped up as much as she could then breathed in.

"Roselia, Poison Sting!" Kyle called. I looked at Torchic and was a bit worried.

"You can do it, Torchic!" I murmured to myself. Torchic opened her mouth and little balls of fire came out, but it surprised me when the little balls of fire turned into one long line of fire. I smiled. "Torchic, Flamethrower!" Torchic let the fire go and it hit Roselia and the ground in front of it. Torchic came down and landed in front of me and looked up. I smiled and knelt down hugging Torchc tightly.

"Tor, Tor, Torchic, Tor!" she cheerped.

"I'm glade your okay, as well Torchic!" I looked up and blinked. Kyle was on the ground almost crying over his Roselia. I stood up holding Torchic and walked over.

"What's wrong? Sad that you lost?" I teased.

"No...." Kyle said softly. I put my hand out to him. He looked up at me with a smile, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ground. I let go of Torchic, and she jumped aside.

I loked up at Kyle and scolded him. "What the hell what that for!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Nothing," Kyle smirked.

"Whatever!" I growled and sat up, then when I was standing up I put my hand on his head and pushed down, pushing him to the ground, face first!

"OW!"

"Your problem." I sighed and walked over to Skye.

"That wasn't very nice, Sara,"

"And?" I shrugged.

"And...... well..... um....... it not nice." Skye crossed her arms.

"Loss of words?" I smirked.

"Never............................ CRY BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Skye called out to Kyle.

Kyle looked up at us and grinned.

"Uhhh......... Skye, Sara?" Ash asked.

"Yeah?" we said.

"What is he doing?"

"Flirting." Skye said and ran over to Ash, hidding behind him.

"THANKS SKYE!" I growled, staring at Kyle standing up and walking over to me.

"You're welcome!" Skye smiled.

"Yeah, whatever!" I growled under my breath, sarcastically.

"Sorry," Skye called when she realized that Kyle was walking over to me with the creepy grin on his face.

"Sure, sure!" I growled and looked at him. "Hi......?"

"Hi,"

"What?"

"You're pretty," Kyle smiled.

I blinked at him. "Uh...................................................................... Skye?"

"Ya-hu?"

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and jumped away from him.

"Why?"

"Cause you're a moron!" I growled. "he's a creep and he's flirting and he's like a perv!"

"Nuh.... I'm not helping you anymore...."

"Why?"

"You called me a 'moron'!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Nope."

"Meanie................." I looked at Kyle. "Fine... if you won't help me..... will you ran away to Rustboro City with me, away from him?" I asked pointing at Kyle and accidentally poking him in the forehead.

"Ow."

"If it means getting away from him.... sure!" Skye smiled, holding in her laugh from me poking him in the head nearly knocking him off balance. I smiled and run off with Skye next to me. Ash and Brock looked at each other then at Kyle. They blinked and shrugged walking after us.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you even know where you're going, Sara?" Skye asked me as we walked around in the forest.

"Sure I do... we just have to go... uh.... that way!" I said almost hitting Skye in the head with my arm. Skye moved her head back and looked around my arm.

"Watch it there, you could give someone brain demage," Skye blinked.

"Whoops, sorry," I smiled guiltly.

"Anyway... lets go the other way to... that way....... so you don't hit me in the head with your arm."

"Fine......." I sighed and followed Skye.

"SKYE, SARA! WHERE ARE YOU TWO!?" Ash yelled.

"Uh-oh......... they're catching up," Skye murmured. "Wonna run?"

"Sure," I grinned and bolted off.

"HAY!!!!" Skye yelled and bolted after me.

We ran through the trees and couldn't find any sign of Rustboro City. I sighed and dodged a tree. I grinned and started running in and out of trees, Skye smiled and started dodging them too.

We dodged the same tree and ran right into someone, or something... hard!

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!" we cried and looked at one another then at the thing under us.

"Get, Off, ME!" they growled.

"I think we landed on a boy...."

"You think Sara,"

"They talkeded... so yeah I do..."

"So get off me!"

"Your right.. they talkeded..." Skye smirked, putting her hands behind her head and sat comfortably on them.

"For the last time........ GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE _**HEAVY**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he growled.

"..................... WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"I said you're heavy... get off!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Skye complained and jumped onto his back and lay down.

"Comfy there, Skye?"

"Very."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Sure now?"

"Yep." I smirked and jumped on her.

"Skye.... have you gained more weight since the last time I saw you?" he asked.

"He know's you??" I blinked.

"Wait a second..... Sara, get off me for a second..."

"O..kay..." I stood up and Skye jumped up, looked down at the boy with a pointed finger.

"GARY!!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT HEAVY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE THE PIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The boy got up. "I'm a pig now? What about Ash, he eats anything and everything."

"Not as much as you!"

"I don't eat that-" he looked behind him and right at me.

"Sara.... what are you doing?"

"Looking at something."

"Looking at what?"

"Nothing."

"Sara."

"What?" I looked up from what I was looking at.

"What are you looking at?"

"Like I said nothing."

"Get out of my bag!" he growled.

"Why?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Uhh...... Gary...... do you happen to have candy in your bag?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked staring at me.

"Say good-bye to it... cause she wants it and she will take your bag to get it, if she has to."

"No, she will not!"Gary growled spining around but I went with the bag. He looked over his shoulder. "How did you get there?"

"I go where the bag goes... now." I said sticking my head, litrally, into his bag.

Skye blinked a couple of times before erupting in a fit of laughter, falling over holding her stomach.

"Hay... What's going on-" Ash walked out of the trees and looked at Skye then up at me, as I pulled my head out of Gary's bag with the candy in my mouth, still in it's wrappers. "Sara...?"

"Hmm......?" I blinked taking them out of my mouth and putting them in my bag and dug my other hand through Gary's bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Steeling his candy."

"Why?"

"I'm hungry and I want it."

"Sara, that doesn't mean going around-"

"SHUT UP! I want the candy and that's finalll-" I stuttered and Gary turned around and I fell to the ground. "Ow!"

"You okay?" Gary asked sarcastically.

"Yes, actually I am.... I have a nice warm jumper and candy." I said in a kids voice, putting on the blue jumper and zipping it up. "This things _huge_! What are you... like an extra large?!"

"No."

"You sure? Cause I can wear Ash's jumper easier then this thing... I mean look at it," I said standing up. "It almost goes to my knees! Oh and the slevves are like...... 5 inches to long!"

"No, you're just a shrimp." Gary said.

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you Gary," Skye said from the ground.

"Why?"

"Cause... well.... uh........ she's tempramental about her size."

"What's that ment to mean?" he asked and looked back at me, gulping. I was giving him 'The Death Glare'! He started backing up a little.

"Is she always this creepy?"

"No... You just pissed her off... you called her a shrimp." Skye stated and stood up. "Can I try the jumper on?"

I blinked at her. "Why?"

"I want to see how big it is..."

I looked down at the jumper then back at Skye. "Nope... I like it... it's warm!"

"Please,"

"No!" I complained. "It's my jumper."

"Your jumper? Since when?" Gary asked.

"Since now," I smiled. "Oh... and you're not getting it back."

"I will be,"

"Not,"

"Will,"

"Not,"

"Will,"

"Not,"

"Will,"

"Not," I smiled. He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulders, I looked up at him and blinked. "Don't you have a girlfriend somewhere?"

"No,"

"You sure.... cause I'm sure she would be very upset if you kissed me,"

"Where did you get that idea from?"  
"You."

"How?"

"You're the guy, and I'm the girl... you're holding my shoulders and standing right in front of me and plus I have your jumper on..... so if you don't want people to susppect anything... walk away now."

"Did you eat that candy in my bag?"

"Maybe... maybe not... what's it to you.?"

"Give it back,"

"Why should I?"

"Cause,"

"Why?"

"Sara, just give Gary his stuff back so we can get to the Gym and be to the Contest on time." Ash sighed.

"But, but, but...... I don't wonna!"

"Why should she... he's a pig, I mean the jumper is almost 50 times bigger then she is," Skye remarked.

"Are you calling me a shrimp, Skye?"

"No... I'm just saying," Skye smirked. "he is taller then you are and he is a guy.... oh yeah.... and he's _fat_!"

"Thanks... Skye. I'm not fat."

"Are and you're welcome." Skye smiled and walked over. "Can I try on the jumper now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause I like it...."

"So... you like Gary, now?"

I looked at Gary, staring at me. "Ewwwww......... no!"

"You sure? You seem pretty comfortable there with him having his hands on your shoulders,"

"I don't like him."

"Sure, now?"

"I want candy!" I said changing the subject and tried to get to my bag. "let me go."

"Why?" Gary asked with a smile.

"I want candy and you're stopping me from getting it."

"And, your point is?"

"I want it!"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Why?"

"You'll go hyperactive and then I'll get dragged around with her, Ash and Brock."

"Why?"

he blinked at me. "I just said why."

"I know, I'm trying to be annoying but it doesn't work with you," I sighed and looked at Ash. "Ash, who is this guy?"

"Gary,"

"Gary who?"

"Not a friend."

"Ohhhhhh......... so you don't get along very well?"

"No... were not friends,"

"Okay......" I said and jumped up, hugging Gary around the neck with him holding me around the waist.

"W-w-what a-a-are y-you do-doing?" he studdered.

"Stuff."

"L-l-like?"

"Candy."

"Get out of my bag, Sara!" Gary growled, trying to pull me off him. I hugged onto his neck as he tried to pull me off of him. "Let go."

"No, I want-"

"I know and I don't care."

"Well I do," I growled and pulled myself with all the strength in my arms to Gary and clung on. Gary tried pulling once more then gave up and let go of me. I was just hanging there till me feet got to the ground, although I was on my tippy-toes, still hugging his neck.

"Will you let go now?"

"No." I smiled and hugged on tighter.

"Sara, do you like Gary?" Ash asked a little scared I would answer with 'yes'.

"No............. Maybe............. Yes................. No.................. Maybe................. Yes..................."

"What is it?"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!"

"You sure now?"

"Yep."

"Are you really sure?"

"Ya-hu."

"Are you apsolutally sure?"

"No." I grinned and jumped up, wrapping my legs around Gary's waist. "Can he tag along with us.... You people are always so boaring and he can't do anything to stop me from doing nothing."

Gary went still and blinked at me, trying to pull me off. "Get off me."

"No."

Skye laughed. "This is actually funny, seeing Sara hung off Gary and all."

"I am not coming along with you, now if you don't mind.... I have to get to the Gym and Battle." Gary growled.  
"Really? So do I!"

he blinked. "You do Gym Battles?"

"Yep and Contest! There fun!"

"Are you mental?"  
"Maybe," I smiled. "Are you a jerk?"

"Yes! " Ash growled.

"Good to know, Ash, but I'm not talking to you,"

"I'm not talking about myself either."

"You sure, cause you sure can be one."

"Sara, just let go of Gary, give his stuff back, and start walking so we can get to the Gym and Battle Roxanne, then you can go do your Contest and then we can go get some sleep and get out off here."

Ash growled. I sighed and let go of Gary, I took his jumper off and handed it back to him.

"Fine....... Mr. Bossy-boots fun ruiner!" I mumbled and grabbed my bag and started walking off, Skye came after me and left the three boys along. Boy was Brock quiet!


	7. Chapter 7

"Huh?" I blinked. "Why is the gym closed at the moment?"

"I don't know, maybe Roxanne isn't here?"

"Maybe... I'm tired and I think our Pokemon are as well...."

"Maybe but there's no need to take them to the Pokemon Centre cause they're not in horriable condition,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I sighed "What can we do around her that isn't boring and puts me to sleep?"

"How should I know? Cause I don't."

"Yeah, Yeah." I looked around and spotted the boys walking around. "Let's go scare the living day lights out of them,"

"Out of who?" Skye looked around us but couldn't see them. I grabbed her head and pointed it in the direction of the boys. They were just sitting down on a bench talking about stuff. Skye smirked.

"Okay, lets go." we started walking over and stayed behind them so they couldn't see us.

"So are we cool?" Ash asked.

"For now, unless something happens then I don't know," Gary said, with a small smile on is face.

"Come on, man. I'm not that bad to be around,"

"I'm not talking about you,"

"Then who are you talking about?" Ash looked mega confused.

"The girls."

"What about them?"

"They're.........." he was trying to think of a word to describe me and Skye so we took as a time to scare them. Skye as behind Ash and I was behind Gary. We smiled and each other and jumped on the boys backs.

"ROAR!!!!!" we laughed as Ash and Gary jumped up off the set.

"Ah!" Ash cried a little and looked on his back. "SKYE!"

"Yes?"

"What was that for?"

"We're bored. And the Gym's closed right now,"

"What?"

"Yep, all closed off and no one's there. I'm tired, bored and hungry.... oh yeah.... which reminds me.... GIVE ME MY CANDY BACK!"

"Ow.... no." Gary flinched a little at my almost yelling voice.

"Why?"

"Cause."

"WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Later!" Gary almost complained.

"Yay!!!!" I smiled hugging onto his neck even more. Ash blinked and cracked a grin. I tilted my head to the side then looked around at Gary's face. He was red. I smiled trying not to laugh. Not that it worked very well.

"Never had a girl hang off you before, Gary?" Ash asked smugly.

"Why would I, I never hang around with them." he looked to his side at me, I had my forehead on his shoulder chuckling. What are you-" I looked up at Gary and burst out laughing. I let go of his neck and fell to the ground, with Skye not too far behind me. Ash and Gary blinked down at us. "Are they always like this?"

"No, only when they're hyperactive."

"Which is when normally?"

"Always."

"So pretty much, I'm doomed of having Sara hanging off me all the time?"

"Yeah, sound's about right."

"Damn."

"What do you not like her?" Ash asked. This caught mine and Skye's attention and we stopped laughing and sat up looking up at the boys. Gary looked down at as and then back at Ash.

"I never did say that, but I don't know her so I can't really answer your question."

"Sure, sure, Gary. You just don't want to say you don't like her because you're way to up yourself." Skye commented and crawled over to me. "Lets go see if we can find the contest hall."

"Okay!" I cheered and we jumped up and ran off.

"That was weird." Gary muttered to himself.

"Were not going to get any sleep with those two always being hyperactive," Ash sighed and walked after us.

"Look!" Skye smiled. "It's the Pokemon School place thingo, you wonna go see if we can find Roxanne there?"

"Why would she be there?"

"I don't know, I was just suggesting."

"OKAY!!!!!" I smiled and we ran into the school.

"Wow, this place is huge," Skye murmured to herself.

"Yeah, I heard someone talking," I said and walked to a classroom.

"What do you need to know when your trying to make friends with a wild Pokemon?" a little girl put her hand up. "Yes, Rubby?"

"Um..... bend down to their height so you're at eyes level with them and have your hands behind your back so they can't see them?"

"Yes, that's right, Ruby..."

"HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" me and Skye ran into the classroom with our hands up in the air, waving them about like 5-year-olds. We looked down at the children looked up at us. "What!?" we complained.

"Umm.... who are you girls?"

"Whoops..........." Skye mumbled and looked at me. I smiled and we went back to back with a finger pointed at the teacher.

"We challenge you to a Gym Battle!"

She sweet dropped. "I take it you're Pokemon Trainers?"

"Yep, and we want a Battle."

"If you didn't realize, I'm teaching a class right now,"

"Uhhh................." we looked down at all the kids again. "Whoops?"

The kids laughed at us. "How old are you meant to be?" one of the little boys asked.

"They're meant to be 13-14 but they act like 5-year-olds." Gary sighed in the doorway.

Me and Skye turned around slowly and looked at the two boys standing there. We blinked for a second before bolting to Roxanne and then jumped over her desk, knocking a few bits of paper off of it, on to the ground.

"Just because your no fun!" I called from behind the desk and looked up at the board. "LUCARIO!!!!!!!!!"

"You're getting a bit loud again, Sara,"

"Whoopsies.... sorry," I murmured and sat down behind the desk, hiding for Ash and Gary.

"Uhh...... yes, we are learning about Lucario...."

"COOL!" I smiled jumping up, forgetting about the boys. I yelped loudly when someone grabbed me around the waist. I looked over my shoulder and blinked. "Hi, Gary!"

"Hi, Sara," he shook his head, as he started dragging me around the desk to the door "let's go before you can annoy and disrupt the class any more."

"She's not doing any of that, she's cool and so is the other girl," one of the children said.

"Trust me-"

"Thank-you!" Skye and me smiled at the same time and made the peace sign with our fingers. Gary and Ash continued to drag us out the door.

"But, but, but...... I wonna stay here!" I complained.

"You want to stay in a school?" Skye exclaimed.

"I want to learn about Lucario.... is that so bad?"

"Yes..."

I poked my tongue out at her and grabbed the door frame, holding on as much as I could and kept gabbing at it, till Gary gave up and put me back on the ground but still tried to pull me out the door.

"I want a Lucario and I want to know about him so I want to stay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried like a child.

"Sara, let's go...." Skye started.

"I don't wonna!"

"Are you sure you're 13-14?"

I looked at Roxanne. "Yep... but I'm a bit hyper and I act like a 5-uyear-old... plus I'm bored most of the time and I have nothing better to do and I want a Lucario and if your wondering I'm a Contester and Gym Battler.... so yeah......" I smiled and grabbed Gary by the arm, making him let go of my waist and pulled him in, I slammed down on the ground, dragging him with me.

"Ow, Sara!"

"What?" I asked looked at him and blinking.

"You pulled me down and it hurt,"

"Sorry but you were trying to drag me out and I want to learn about Lucario,"

"Well, actually Sara, we were learning about Lucario and The Princess Warrior,"

"Cool, can I stay and listen?"

"If you would like but you need to be silent,"

"That's not possible for her to do,"

"It is so.... Shut up, Gary!" I smiled at him and jumped on his lap, sitting up striaght th my hair in his face.

"Yo, Sara?"

"Yeah?" I asked not turning around, watching all the kids in front of me. "Quit staring, start learning."

"Do you mind getting your hair out of my face?"

"Uh....." I smiled and leaned back with my head on his shoulder, so my hir wasn't in his face. "Sorry, about that."

Roxanne shook her head and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, even mine. Gary sighed and sat against the wall behind him. I relaxed and looked back at Roxanne as she started talking, as she was talking I felt Gary wrap his arms around me and pull me back against him.

"And the legend was...... _There was once a Princess by the name of Gabrielle, but she was also a Warrior. Gabrielle had a companion, a Pokemon called Lucario. They trained together and learned how to use and control their aura. But one day, a evil group awakened the two Legendary Pokemon, Kyogre and Groudon. The two Pokemon fought and the whole world was effected. Gabrielle knew that there was only one way to stop the two Pokemon from fighting and destroying the entier world. She set out with her compenion, Lucario, to reach an ancient place known as Sky Pillar, the resting place of Rayquaza, the Legendary Flying Pokemon. Gabrielle and Lucario faced a long and hard journey to Sky Pillar, but when they got there, they found who they were looking for. Gabrielle used the power of her aura to awaken Rayquaza and she explained why she had come. She asked Rayquaza if it would help her and Lucario stop Kyogre and Groudon. And it agreed. It allowed Gabrielle and Lucario to ride on its back and it took them to where Kyogre and Groudon were fighting. Rayquaza tried to use its powers to stop them from fighting, but its power wasn't strong enough. It asked Gabrielle if she and Lucario could help by using their aura. Gabrielle agreed and summoned up all her strength, as did Lucario. Together, the three of them were able to stop them from fighting and the two Pokemon returned to their sleeping chambers. Gabrielle was relieved that she had been able to save the world, but it had been too much for her and in the end, she died. Her kingdom remembered her as a hero, but no one knew what happened to Lucario, it was never seen again._ Some still think Lucario is alive to this day, looking for Princess Gabrielle," Roxanne explained. I blinked with a huge smile on my face, full of wonder, fasanation and excitmeant.

"Wow...... so what ever happened to Lucario?" I aske one of the dumbest questions in history but I didn't care, I wanted to know.

"No one really knows, Lucario just disappeared and never returned, but I still think there is a possibility that Lucario is still alive and searching for her, I mean if he doesn't know that she is dead."

"Haha....." I laughed and blinked when I felt Gary's arms tighten around me. I looked over my shoulder at him and blinked. "Uh.... Gary... are you alright?"

"Huh? What?" Gary blinked at me for a moment. "Yeah, I'm fine,"

"You sure?" I asked looking down at his arms, as they tightened a little more.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Right," I sighed, guessing that he hadn't realized anything that he was going yet. "Is that way you wrapped your arms about me when I decided to use you as a seat and why your arms keep tightening around me ever five minutes??" Gary blinked at me and looked down at his arms.

_When did she sit on me and............._ Gary let go and pushed me off him onto the ground.

"Ow." I got up and glared at him. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." he said looking at Roxanne and the board.

"Sure, sure," I growled and turned my back on him to look back at Roxanne and everything going on in front of me. I could feel Gary staring at the back of my head but I payed no attention to it as I continued to listen and learn about Lucario and The Warrior Princess Gabrielle of Cameran Castle.


	8. Chapter 9

"What.... what happened?" Skye mumbled, blinking at the bright light. _That's really bright... and it hurts...._

"So, your awake now are you, Skye?"

Skye blinked. "Huh?"

"Earth to Skye, are you there?"

Skye kept blinking till her vision let out. "Oh..... Hi, Sara,"

"Hi, how are you feeling? Dead?"

"A little,"

"Thought you might," I smirked. "Maybe this will help wake you up......." I stood up and grabbed the bucket next to me, throwing the water over Skye's head.

"What was that for!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh... sorry.... I didn't mean to wake you up.... Ash!" I growled and put the bucket down. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Yes, actually," Ash started. "I was just about to-"

"LET ME AT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHY THE HELL IS SHE BACK TO BACK WITH ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"I could ask you the same thing....... LET ME AT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I glared at them and grit my teeth, taking a deep breath. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR IF YOU TWO DON'T I WILL KILL YOU BOTH MYSELF JUST TO GET YOU TO SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "Oh and Ash.....?"

"Yes?" he flinched a little.

"I DON'T APPRESIATE GETTING THROWN BY MY HAIR INTO TREE'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I REALLY DON'T LIKE THE FACT OF GETTING THROWN BY THE LIKES OF _**YOU**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sara, calm down there," Gary said walked over and pulled me away from Ash a bit.

"Why should I?"

"He didn't only throw you,"

"I KNOW THAT FOR A VERY GOOD FACT, GARY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down," Gary growled at me.

"Fine." I sighed and walked off with Pikachu and Sparky after me. Gary looked down at Ash and Skye, shaking his head ashamed. He turned around and left. Brock was off somewhere, I'm not sure where but he was close by.

"When I get out of here, your dead!" Ash growled.

"Bring it on, granny-puncher!" Skye smugly remarked.

"That's it." Ash snapped and started untying the rope.

"You can't even punch properly!" Skye growled and started getting at the ropes as well. "Good thing no ones around again, cause I'm gonna kick your ass!!!!!!!!"

"Just try it!" Ash growled at her.

"I will!"

"You can't punch either!"

Skye growled and dug her nails into the ropes, making them split a little. She pulled at them and they snapped at the same time Ash's did.

Ash and Skye jumped to their feet and faced each other. "Now you're gonna get it!" Ash smirked and we both threw punches at each other.

Skye got him in the face and he got her in the stomach. Ash grabbed Skye by the throat and threw her against a tree. She cringed but tripped him over, sitting on his stomach and repeatedly punched him in the face, pinning his arms down with her knees.

Ash tried to get her off of him, but it didn't work. She got him in the jaw and there was a loud click.

"OW!" Ash growled.

"And you said I couldn't punch!" Skye smirked and opened her hand, palming him in the jaw.

Ash finally managed to sit up and he grabbed her shoulders, throwing her aside.

They both jumped up and Ash threw a punch at Skye. Skye lifted he knee and got him where the sun don't shine. He cringed and she grabbed him by the throat, holding him against a tree, punching him repeatedly in the stomach while he was still recovering from the hit.

She stopped punching him and increased her pressure at his neck. "So, still think I can't hit?" she asked smugly.

"Yep," Ash replied and punched her in the stomach and the face at the same time. Skye cringed and he punched her in the face, making her fall over. It was his turn to sit on her again and repeatedly punch her in the face. He stopped after five hits and held his fist in the air next to his face. Skye glared up at him and spat the blood from her mouth and onto his face. He unclenched his fist and used both hands to try and wipe the blood out of his eyes and she ripped her arms free, punching him in the stomach. He stood up and she lifted both feet, kicking him in the stomach with _**all**_ the force she could put into it.

Ash fell over, but they both jumped back up, both breathing hard.

"You think you're soooooo smart," Skye growled. "You think you can control everybody in the group and say where we should and shouldn't go! It's always been like that for you. But you're just a control freak! You're lame, lazy, stupid, hotheaded and.........." she growled when she was lost for words. "You're just an _**idiot**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, and you can talk?" Ash growled back. "Who's the one that screams whenever she's in a pitch black cave, or hides behind everybody when she thinks something's scary. You're just a _**baby**_!!!!!!!"

Skye let out a snarl. "Okay," her voice was calm. "I am gonna kill you. RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Skye was about to run at Ash but someone grabbed her, lifting her up into the air. Skye saw me rush over to Ash and hold him by the neck against a tree. I saw the blood on his face and growled, turning my head to look at a very furious Skye. Skye was kicking her legs around, trying to make Gary let go of her, but he put her back on her feet and forced her to the ground, his knee held against her neck and his other knee on her stomach so she couldn't get up without choking.

"What the heck!?" Ash growled. "Why are you getting in the way, _**again**_!?!?!?!"

"Shut up!" I snarled at him. "Brock wouldn't like it if he knew you were fighting _**again**_!!!!!!!"

"So... what!?" Skye choked out, trying to get Gary off her. "I....... wanna....... kill... him!!!!!"

"Too bad!" Gary growled at Skye. "You're not going to."

Skye growled and tried to push him off.

"What's going on now?!?!?!?!"

We all froze, turning to look at Brock. "Uh...." I mumbled. "They got free and started fighting again."

Brock growled and looked at the fury in Skye's eyes. He turned to Ash. "What did you say to her????"

"I called her a baby, so what!?" Ash growled. "She is a baby!"

"Am.. not!!!!" Skye choked out.  
"Are to! _**BABY**_!"

I growled and punched Ash in the stomach. "Shut up, before she gets even more-"

"HE IS SO _**DEAD**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OFF OF ME, GARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL SMASH HIM TO BITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'LL BE SORRY HE EVER CALLED ME A FRICKEN BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You won't lay a hand on me now!" Ash remarked smugly.

Skye snarled. "Make a bet!?" she grabbed Gary's knees, pushed him off of her, got up and stormed across the grass towards Ash and me. Skye threw a punch at Ash, nearly hitting me. I dodged to the side and Ash took the oportunity to throw me out of the way, but he was slammed against the tree by Skye's fist to his face.

"Calm down, the both of you!" Brock growled, but Skye and Ash were at each others throats again.

"Try growing up for once!" Ash growled at Skye.

"Try not being such a control freak!" Skye went to punch him in the face but he blocked it.

"I'm not! You're the _**baby**_!" Ash went to punch Skye, but she blocked it.

Both Skye and Ash threw punches and I jumped in between them, thinking it would make them stop. Skye stopped, but Ash punched me in the jaw.

Ash grabbed me and threw me aside again. "Stay out of the way before you get hurt!"

"Oh, so now you care about what happens to her?!" Skye growled. "Before you grabbed her hair and threw her aside just to get to me! And now you care!?"

"No, not really," Ash smirked evilly. "I just want her out of the way so I can smash you!"

I growled and realized that Gary was crouched beside me. "You okay?" he asked me.

"Fine!" I growled, holding my arm, it hurt after Ash grabbed me roughly. He was _**really**_ mad.

Gary growled and got up just as Skye and Ash were about to hit each other again. He shoved Skye out of the way, making her fall to the ground, and he turned to Ash, slamming his fist into his face.

"Oh no you don't, Gary!" Skye growled, jumping up. "This is my fight! You can fight him after!"

Gary growled and I jumped to my feet, grabbing Gary around the waist, hugging him, my forehead against his back. "Don't start fighting. We just need to break them up. Don't go trying to hurt Ash......... yet."

I let go of Gary just as Skye was about to advance on Ash and I grabbed her arms. Ash was the same, but Gary held him by the throat against the tree.

Brock walked over. "That's enough out of the both of you!" he growled. "What started this to make it so bad!?"

"_**He**_ started it!" Skye snapped. "I was trying to get this loser to battle me but he had to be a Mr. I-Have-A-Stick-Up-My-Ass and piss me off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You wanted a battle, you got one!" Ash growled.

"That's not what I meant, idiot!"

"Baby!"

Skye snarled quietly and I prepared to hold her down. But she actually relaxed her muscles and I loosened my grip on her, almost letting her go. But then Skye grabbed me, pushed me into Brock so he grabbed me, and she knocked Gary aside, punching Ash in the face with all the force she had.

Brock sighed. "Alright, I give up on this one!" I looked up at him.

"What!?" I growled.

"Just let them fight it out," Brock replied. "They'll just keep going on like this if we get in their way."

"So, you're saying we just leave them here to try and kill one another!?" Gary exclaimed.

"No," Brock growled. "We stay here. If things get too out of hand, then we can stop them."

I sighed and watched Ash and Skye punching each other again. I sat down, watching them. "How long will it take for them to fight it out?" I asked.

"At this rate," Gary said, coming over and sitting beside me. "All day and all tomorrow."

"Great. No sleep," I rolled my eyes. "Perfect. If they make me late for my Contest, I'll kill em both."

Gary looked at me. "We'll just go to the Contest. Brock can stay here and keep an eye on them."

I smiled. "That's a good idea." I turned back to Skye and Ash.

Ash threw Skye to the ground and was about to sit on her stomach and repeatedly punch her in the face, but her legs tangled with his and he tripped over next to her. She got up and sat on his stomach, punching him in the face, getting his eye at one stage, and his jaw most of the time. Ash managed to free one arm and punched her in the stomach, making her cringe. He then grabbed her knees and made her get off of him.

The fight lasted a _**very**_ long time. It was close to nightfall already and I was yawning. Skye and Ash had bruises all over them, they had blood coming out of their mouths and noses, they were breathing hard, and they were still burning with fury to fight one another.

"This is boring me now," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

Gary looked at me. "You can go to sleep. I'll wake you when something interesting happens."

"Okay," I mumbled and leaned on Gary's shoulder, curling up beside him. Gary blinked at me, not quite what he had been thinking. He turned back to the fight.

"Hang on, where's Sparky and Pikachu?" Gary asked Brock.

Brock shrugged. "Probably off somewhere trying to calm down, worried about their Trainers."

Skye punched Ash in the stomach again and looked at Brock. "What was that about Sparky?"

Brock was about to explain when Skye was punched and knocked to the ground by Ash.

"Cut it out! You still hit like an old lady!" Skye snarled at Ash. "Get a handbag and a dress and you would look exactly like one!"

Ash growled. "Stop acting like such a child!"

"Oh, so no 'You're a baby' crap anymore?!" Skye growled.

"You're still a fricken BABY!" Ash growled back.

Skye glared at him, he glared back at her. She stood up and turned her back on him, looking at Brock. "What about Sparky?"

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Ash growled and went to punch her, but Skye spun around, punched him in the face and he crashed against the tree. She turned back to Brock.

"Sparky and Pikachu got really scared when you and him started fighting," Gary said. "They came to the School and then Sara and I came running over, then they went and hid again."

Skye didn't have fury in her eyes anymore, she was worried about Sparky, and Pikachu.

"What the heck, don't you wanna fight anymore, baby?"

"No," Skye growled. "I'm going to find Sparky and Pikachu."

Ash relaxed a little. "Where'd they go?"

"IF I KNEW I WOULDN'T BE SAYING I'M GOING TO FIND THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Skye yelled in his face. "Now, are you gonna help me find them or not?"

Ash looked at Skye. "Yeah, I'll help you."

"Calmed down now?" Gary asked. Skye and Ash nodded. "Wow, you want to kill each other and now you're about to cooperate to find your Pokemon."

"Just make sure you don't go killing each other when you're trying to find them," Brock said.

Skye and Ash nodded. "Come on," she said to Ash. "We have to find them." Ash nodded and they both ran off.

"Hm..... I can't hear any smashing things," I mumbled, opening my eyes. "Wait... where'd Skye and Ash go!?!?!?!?!"

"To find their Pokemon," Gary replied. "They got over the whole 'I wanna kill you and you wanna kill me' crap."

"Ohhh..... AND THEY LEFT ME HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I yelled.

"I thought you were tired?"

"I am," I mumbled and curled up again. "Good night."

Gary was confused and he blinked at me. I curled up even more, my head resting against his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 10

"PIKACHU!? SPARKY!?" Skye called.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Ash yelled.

Skye sighed. "Thanks to us they ran off........"

"Well it's not like it hasn't happened before.." Ash murmured.

"Yeah, but it wasn't this bad," Skye growled. "This time not even Brock was able to stop us and he gave up. Think how upset Pikachu and Sparky would be."

"I guess you're right," Ash sighed. "I hope they're okay."

"Same."

"Oh.. and Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still a baby."

"I know. And always will be. WAH!" she ran her finger down her bloody cheek as if she was crying.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still an old lady."

"Thanks," Ash rolled his eyes again.

"You're welcome. I need to get you a handbag and a dress for you too."

"Please don't."

"Oh, I will!"

"Why?"

"Because you hit like an old lady, so you have to dress up like one."

"No I don't. I hit harder than an old lady."

"No you don't."

"Has an old lady ever hit you?"

".......................... No."

"Then how do you know how an old lady hits?"

Skye growled at him and cupped her hands over her mouth. "PIKACHU! SPARKY!"

Ash shrugged. "PIKACHU! SPARKY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?"

After a while of searching, Skye sat down, real tears in her eyes. "I'm really worried about them."

"Yeah, me too," Ash murmured softly. "But we'll find them."

"I hope."

"We will," Ash sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "They must have been scared as hell....."

"No doubt...." Tears ran down Skye's face.

"Hey, calm down," Ash said. "We'll find them. Don't cry, come on. What happened to brave Skye? Or are you being Baby Skye now?"

"Baby Skye," she replied, trying to wipe away her tears.

Ash sighed, not knowing what else he could try and say to cheer her up.

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"What if they've run away for good because they can't handle us fighting all the time over the stupidest things?" her voice was choked with grief.

Ash was silent for a while and he put his arm around her comfortingly. "I'm sure that won't happen."

"But... they might.... we might not think so... but......." she couldn't speak anymore.

Ash had nothing he could say, lost with words like always.

"PIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Skye and Ash looked up when they heard the sound and they saw two yellow Pokemon running over to them.

"SPARKY!"

"PIKACHU!"

Ash and Skye stood up and ran over to their Pokemon. Sparky jumped into Skye's arms and Pikachu climbed all over Ash, rubbing its cheek against his bloody cheek.

"Pika?" Sparky said, wiping away Skye's tears with its little paw.

"I'm okay, now," Skye said. "I thought you would have run away."

"Pika, Pi!" Sparky shook its head.

"Pika!" Pikachu said. "Pika, Pi! Pikachu!"

"We're sorry for scaring you two," Ash said. "You know how we can get."

"Pika," Sparky and Pikachu nodded at the same time.

"We know that was our worst fight ever," Skye smiled. "But it's okay now. We always just fight it out and it's okay again."

"Until we find something else to fight about," Ash added.

"Yeah, good point."

"Pika," Sparky sighed.

"Yeah, so be warned," Ash said. "This won't be our last fight. There will be more."

"And I'll beat you no problem next time!" Skye smirked.

"Oh yeah!?" Ash growled.

"Yeah!" Skye growled back.

"PIKA! PI!" Pikachu and Sparky panicked.

"Kidding!" Ash and Skye smiled.

Pikachu and Sparky looked at one another. "Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash and Skye were electrocuted and they fell to the ground, Skye lying on top of Ash. Pikachu and Sparky stood side by side, their arms crossed and a grouchy look on their face.

"Geez, can't take a joke?" Ash asked.

"Don't push it," Skye murmured. "I don't feel like getting electrocuted again."

"Alright. Now get off of me!"

"You're comfy when I'm not bashing the heck out of you," Skye smiled and relaxed a little, putting her hands behind her head.

Ash growled, tapping the ground with his fingers. He tried getting up and Skye rolled off his back.

"Uff!" She mumbled as she landed on the ground and rolled onto her back again. "Meanie."

"I know," Ash sat up, looking at her and then back to the Pokemon.

Skye looked back to the Pokemon too, they still looked mad. "We're sorry."

"Pika," Sparky smiled.

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu jumped onto Ash, Sparky sat next to Skye's head.

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do we fight and then act like nothing happened afterwards?"

Ash shrugged. "How should I know?"

"You're the one who fights."

"You are too."

"Your point?"

"You should know too."

"Well I don't! That's why I asked."

"I guess we just get over it, whatever it was that made us fight like always."

"Yeah, it started when you told me to shut up."

"No it didn't. Didn't you start it this time?"

"No, it was you."

"I could swear it was you."

"Nope. It was you."

Ash looked at Pikachu and Sparky, they both pointed at him.

"See?" Skye smirked. "I win."

Ash sighed. "Come on. Let's get back to the others." Ash got up and helped Skye up. Then they walked back towards where their friends were, Pikachu and Sparky jumped up on their shoulders and rested the rest of the way.

"Sara, wake up!"

"Mmm........."

"Get up, Sara!"

"Mmm.........."

"GET UP!!!!!" Skye yelled in my ear.

"AAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled jumping up and hit foreheads with her.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Skye and I screamed. "THAT HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What happened this time?" Ash laughed walking over. "Did you hit the ground to hard?"

"No...... she slammed her forehead to mine!" Skye growled.

"You're the one sitting there and the one who yelled in my ear, what more would you expect?"

"I don't know but not slamming heads," I smiled.

"You'll get over it,"

"Thanks, get up!" Skye grumbled getting up and walked off to get a drink.

"That hurt." I said to myself and sat up, looking around me. "What!?!?!?"

"You alright there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Well enough to get up and get to the gym?"

"Yes," I murmured and got up, blinking at what I was lying on. I looked up and smiled. "Hi, Gary,"

Gary slightly nodded his head. "Sorry,"

"No problem, can you get off me now?"

"Uh..........." I looked down at my lap and realized I was sitting on him. "Whoops?"

"Just get up!" he said trying to stand up. I sighed and stood up, slowly, grabbing onto the tree next to me and stumbled back to it, leaning on it.

"You alright, Sara?" Brock asked coming over.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit of a headache," I closed my eyes for a second then opened them again and stood up. "Let's get going,"

"Are you sure, you're alright, Sara?" Skye asked running over to me with her stuff. She wrapped an arm around me and got me to lean on her.

"Yeah, can we just go?"

"Yeah, Gary, you think you can handle carrying Sara's bag as well? Or are you still Mr. I-Have-A-Frozen-Stick-Up-My-Ass!?" Skye growled, glaring at him. "Or did you hit her when she-"

"SKYE!"

"Huh?" Skye looked at me. "What?"

"Chill out."

"But....."

"NO but's........... just get walking," I growled at her. Skye sighed and started walking helping me. Gary blinked at us and shrugged, picking my bag up and walking after me and Skye with Ash and Brock.

"So......Gary?" Ash started.

"What!?" Gary growled, turning his head to look at Ash.

"Chill out....."

Gary sighed. "What?"

"Do you like, Sara?"

Gary cocked an eyebrow at Ash.

"It's a simple 'yes or no' question."

"And since when do I talk to you about anything?" Gary said and turned back to walking.

"Come on, Gary," Brock started. "We just want to know."

"And I'm not answering." Gary growled. He continued to ignore Ash and Brock.

"Sara?"

"Hmm....?"

"Do you like Gary?" Skye asked carefully.

"Why?"

"I just want to know,"

"Sure, why do you want to know?" I asked looking at her from the corner of my eye. "Do you like Ash?"

"Uhhhh.................................................................................................................................................." Skye went a little red in the cheeks.

"Aww.... come on, Skye... I'm just wondering..." I grinned at her as her cheeks went more red.

"Uhhh......." Skye looked away and mumbled something.

"You know I can't hear you, when you mumble,"

"Y....."

"What was that?"

"Yes..... I like Ash......" Skye confessed and looked away covering her face with her hair. "And you? Do you like, Gary?"

"Yeah, I do." I said simply. "It's not so hard to like anyone..."

"You... like..... Gary????" Skye asked again.

"Yep.......... why, what's wrong with that?"

"Uh.... nothing at all..."

"Right, why so shocked? You asked."

"I'm.... not..............."

"SKYE, SARA!!!!!!! MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brock yelled out. Skye and me looked in front of us and pack of Poochyena were there growling. I gulped and blinked at them.

"Uhh... Skye?"

"Yeah, Sara?"

"You think we can run now?"

"Uh-hu!" Skye said and turned running back to the boys, when a Poochyena snapped its jaw's a t us. I back away slowly, as they advanced forward. Brock walked forward, grabbing my arm and pulled me backwards. When we got back to Skye, Ash and Gary, I walked over to Gary and tapped him on the shoulder. Gary looked at me for a second then took my bag off slowly, handing it to me. I smiled and put my bag on. I looked at Ash and Skye. I glared at them.

"Oh, yeah... Ash?"

"Yeah, Sara?"

"Thanks for throwing me by my hair yesterday, it really _**hurt**_!!!!!!!!! my head still hurts from it,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"Sure, sure." I sighed. "You did and you can't deny it. And now my heads killing for accidentally slamming it to Skye's."

"Sorry," Ash looked at the ground then back at the Poochyena in front of us. "So anyone have an idea of how to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I do," Skye smirked.

"What's that Skye?" Ash asked. Skye looked at me and her smirk grow, I blinked at her then looked at Gary, I smiled at him and walked over to Skye, we met up in the middle of the three boys and looked back at each other.

"RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we yelled and turned tail bolting away from the Poochyena and the guys.

"SKYE!!! SARA!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?!?!?" Ash called after us.

"Running away from the Poochyena and getting out of here!" Skye called over her shoulder, the boys blinked and ran after us, not liking the looks they were getting from the Poochyena. When they caught up, they looked around for us.

"Skye, Sara!?!?"

"Yeah!?"

"Where are you?" Brock asked.

"Look up!" I said. Gary, Ash and Brock looked up at me and Skye sitting in the tree, clinging on for dear life.

"What are you's doing up there?"

"Hiding?"

"Hiding, how is that a question?"

"I don't know but I think it works." Skye stated and looked at the Poochyena before getting a bright glint in her eyes. Skye jumped out of the tree and ran over to the Pokemon. They growled at her but she just ran at them with her arms open. I climbed out of the tree and stood next to the boys.

"So.... can we go?"

"Yeah, Skye's gone mental." Ash said and turned around, walking another way to get back to Bursboro City. I nodded and walked after him with Gary and Brock. Skye went off and did something she does. I'm not sure what she was doing and to be honorst, I didn't want to know what she was doing.

"SARA.... SARA......SARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Skye yelled to me as me, Ash, Gary and Brock walked out of the forest.

"Hay, what's up, Skye?" I asked blinking at her, running over holding something in her arms.

"Look what I caught!!!!" she said shuving and tiny little Poochyena in my face, half the size of a normal one.

"W-w-what the h-h-hell i-is th-that!?!?!?!?" I stuttered, backing away from the Pokemon in her hands.

"It's a Poochyena," Skye said and put it right in my face. "Isn't it just adorable!?!?!?!?!?" she asked, the Poochyena snapped it's jaws at me dangerously. I blinked for a second and looked at Skye.

"You are kidding right?"

"No... it's mine." I gulped when the Poochyena snapped at me and jumped, snapping at my ankles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed loudly. I took a few deep breaths and looked at the Poohyena on the ground, I swallowed. "ARE YOU MENTAL, SKYE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"No," the Poochyena growled at me and tried attacking my again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and jumped away from it and into Gary, before I could fall over, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me up, I looked up at him and blinked, then looked back at the Poochyena and jumped up, ran behind Gary, grabbed his shirt, yanking him in front of me as a shield. Gary stumbled a little and looked as me then back at the Poochyena.

"It's tiny," he blinked. "And your scared off it?"

"Well that really depends. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU BEEN ATTACKED BY THAT THING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?"

"What are you talking about?" Gary asked, lossening my grip on his shirt and put me in front of him, with his arms around my waist.

"I've been attacked by Poochyena twice in three days.... I would rather not have myself killed by them." I sighed calmly lifting a hand to my throat and coughed a little, cringing at it a little. The Poochyena smiled.

"Pooch, Pooch, Pooch!" I looked down at it and blinked. The Poochyena ran over to me and jumped up onto the shoulder, rubbing its head against my cheek. I cracked a smile and patter it. "Poochyena!" I laughed at it and stood up.

"Lets get going, we need to get to the Gym and Battle Roxanne," I sighed a little and gave Poochyena back to Skye, we walked ahead of the boys as they talked.


End file.
